The Multimedia Messaging Services (MMS), as its name implies, is intended to provide a rich set of content to subscribers in a messaging context. It supports both sending and receiving of such messages by properly enabled client devices.
The multimedia messaging protocol data units (PDUs) consists of MMS headers and a message body. The message body may contain any content type such as text, image, audio and video.
Different content types can be encapsulated into a single message, e.g. the message body of the MMS may contain both text and image as content. It is also possible to specify how the content should be rendered to the display and speakers on the terminal.
Smart phones are becoming more and more popular as they are equipped with cameras, video recording possibilities and higher bandwidth capabilities. Today, MMS is considered as an easy and convenient service and the end users may find this service as attractive to use when sending large amounts of data, e.g. large video files.
However, the communication network may get overloaded if a majority of end users starts sending large MMS files to each other. Therefore, the MMS client in the terminal has restricted the end user from sending large MMS files.
Thus, there is no limitation in the technology for allowing end users to send large MMS files but it is a problem to enable end users to send files of arbitrary size while controlling the resources used in the communication network.